


Well, at least her first word wasn't crash

by Formula_Tea



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastor and Victoria playing together and Victoria asking him why he always crashes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, at least her first word wasn't crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinebaby_f1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebaby_f1/gifts).



“Daddy! Come catch me!” Victoria sang, waiting at the gate of the playground. Pastor stood at the other edge of the playground, doubled over and trying to catch his breath.

“Don’t you want to come and play on the swings?” he asked, hopefully.

“Come and catch me!” Victoria sang, one arm on the gate.

Pastor took a deep breath, looking over at the empty park outside. If he let her get out of the playground, he was pretty sure he was never going to catch her.

“You love the swings, Victoria,” he reminded her.

“Not since I went so so high and I fell off,” Victoria said. “Want to play catching. Come and catch me.”

Taking another deep breath, Pastor stood up straight. His daughter had a wicked look in her eye that scared him a little. It reminded him a lot of her mother. That really scared him.

“Victoria?”

“One.”

“ _Victoria_.”

“Two…”

“Please, Vic-.”

“Three, go!”

Victoria pulled open the playground gate and raced outside, closely followed by her father. The toddler managed to almost get to the little stream that cut through the park before Pastor pulled her into his arms.

“Caught you.”

“No you didn’t,” Victoria said, wriggling in his arms so she was facing him, holding his face with both hands. “I caught you.”

“So you did,” Pastor said. “Come on. Mummy will be wondering where we are.”

“Can we get ice cream?” Victoria asked.

Pastor pretended to think, then tried to remember if he’d actually brought money out. “I think… yes.”

“Yes!”

Pastor moved Victoria to sit on his hip, heading back to the play ground to collect her back pack.

“Daddy?” Victoria asked, slowly.

“Yes, princess?”

“Why does everybody say that you always crash?” Victoria asked, poking his chest as if to emphasis her point.

Pastor sighed. To be fair, the question had come a lot later than he had expected it to. He’d half expected her first word to be _crash_.

“Because they are silly,” he said, tapping the end of her nose to emphasis his own point.

“ _Everyone_ is silly?” Victoria asked.

“Just the people who say it,” Pastor said. “Who has been saying it to you, hmm? You should not listen to them.”

“Sacha says it.”

“Well, Sacha’s daddy crashes just as much as I do,” Pastor said. “Maybe even more. And _he_ crashes into other people. I don’t. Other people crash into me.”

“Oh,” Victoria said, thoughtfully. “And then they say you did it?”

“Yep.”

“That’s not very nice,” Victoria said.

“No,” Pastor said, collecting the backpack from beneath the slide. “It isn’t.”

Victoria sighed, disappointed in her friend. “Have you told them they’re not very nice?”

“Yeah,” Pastor said. “But it does not matter. You do not have to think about it, hmm? What kind of ice cream do you want?”

“It _does_ matter,” Victoria said, as if it were the most important thing in the world. “Do they not believe you?”

“Something like that,” Pastor said, leaving the playground again.

“I believe you, daddy,” Victoria said, resting her head against her father’s shoulder.

Pastor smiled and lifted Victoria a little higher. “I know you do.”

 


End file.
